Places Gallery Object List
Transforming Places to live and enjoy - Open Spaces People Need Parks Bristol's Oldest Park The Friends of Greville Smyth Walking for Leisure Blaise Castle Estate Park Art Wildlife Clifton Victoria Baths Henleaze Swimming Lake Cubicle Swimwear Rennison's Baths Places to live and enjoy - Venues Colston Hall The Theatre Royal Bristol Hippodrome Golden Age of Cinema The Llandoger Trow Pub fittings At the Hotwells Spectator Sport Places to live and enjoy - Homes Alice Chestre's House Young's Great House Brisuanadon, 2009 Roman Mosaic Commemorative Trowl Home from Rome Witness Statement A Fashionable Address The Conservators Story Queen Square Paintings Architectural features Stained glass window Georgian Boom and Bust Barton Hill Redeveloped Victorian Expansion Interwar Suburbia Building Features Jetty Bracket Rainwater head Chimney ventilator Chimney pot Places of Work - Shops Outlets Consumer Shopping Bristol's Arcades The New Broadmead Cabot Circus Goods New technology Dresses and dressmaking Typewriter Toys and Games Mechanical Singing Bird Household goods Cothes and Cosmetics Furniture Catalogues Places of Work - Factories and Offices East Street Tobacco Factory Bristol's Sugar Refinaries Bristols Glass Cones The Brab Hangar and Brabazon Coal mining in Bristol Coal-mining dial, about 1850-1950 The Spectrum Building The Bristol and West Building Lavars Birdseye view of Bristol 1887 Places of Work - Port Digging the Trench Port Maintenance Bristol's Floating Harbour Transforming Avonmouth Royal Portbury West Dock Harbourside Regeneration Tidal Gauge Princes Wharf Souvenir Programme Places of Conflict World War 2 Defending the City Bristol Rebuilt Places of Power and influence - Worship St. Augustine's Abbey A Medieval Jewish Community St. Mary Redcliffe The First Methodist Chapel Charter of Theobald Tomb Effigy The Bristol Jamia Mosque The First Sikh Temple Charter of Theobald Tomb Effigy Places of Power and influence - Education and Welfare Welfare St. Bartholomews Hospital St. Peter's Hospital Foster's Almshouses Bristol Children's Hospital Bristol Royal Infirmary Education Bristol Grammar School The Wills Memorial Tower Places of Power and influence - Control Control Bristol Castle Merchants Hall New Gaol Book of Skin Council House Coat of Arms Great Charter of Liberties Bristol Remodeled Prefabs Rebuilding the City Places of Connection - Bridges Bristol Bridge Bristol Bridge Rebuilt Clifton Suspension Bridge Hill's Cast Iron Bridge Oil Painting Places of Connection - Services Street Lighting in Bristol Medieval Conduits The Building of the Sewers Completing the Sewer network Bristol's Underground River Moving Moving by Bike Alexander Family Bike Francis Fry (penny farthing) Ernest Bond Eric Evens and his Bike Beddoes' Family Moped Moving by Alternate Vehicle Rick Hurst's skate board and shoes, bought from 50/50 skate shop. Established in 1997. Fifty Fifty Store was on Park Row, but moved to Park Street about seven or eight years ago. Boxkite Flying Display Pocock's Charvolants DIY Flight Up Up and Away Basket Across the Gorge Moving by Private Vehicle Private Carriages Horseback Travel The Colonel's Car Douglas Motorbike Moving by Goods Vehicle By Rail Harbour Railway Henbury Portbury By Road Delivery by Dray Delivery by Sled By Water Crossing the River Trows Barges, Lighters & Tugs The Wreck of the ss Ettrick Bristol Channel Pilots Steam Launch Explodes Wherries & Ferries Moving by Emergency Vehicle Fire Boat Pyronaut Fire Engine Emergency Marker Ambulance driver Moving by Public Vehicle Trams Trains Cabs Coaches & Buses Lodekka Bus Tam O'Shanter Mail Coach